Freaking Amazing
by DualWielding
Summary: Kurt's fantasies are getting out of control. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to suppress his feelings before he does something drastic. Abundant smutty goodness with a bit of a plot. COMPLETE
1. Fantasies

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews and faves! You made my day. =]

**Rating:** NC-17 for explicit m/m Klaine goodies.

**Story:** Set after AVGC, except in this story Kurt transferred to Dalton in Oct, not Nov. And his baby penguin days are well behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk are my heroes. In fact, I don't own much besides a computer and a dirty mind, certainly none of the well known names or products mentioned here.

**Update:** Sequel is posted, titled 'One Part of Me'.

* * *

><p>The winter break was over and Kurt was back at school. He'd been enrolled at Dalton since October and he was happy there, even though he really missed his Dad and Mercedes and all his other friends. Not to mention his extensive wardrobe with its gorgeous collection of hats, scarves and boots. He was only able to bring a fraction of his clothing to school with him. Whoever decided that the Dalton dorm rooms didn't need closets because armoires would be sufficient, ought to be stripped down to his off-brand, white, cotton boxers and whipped with Kurt's fabulous new royal blue Salvatore Ferragamo belt.<p>

He called often to check up on his Dad and make sure he was eating right, glad that Carole was there to take care of him, and he went home for the weekend once a month to refresh his wardrobe. He and Mercedes would also make plans occasionally to meet somewhere after school, if homework and rehearsals allowed, but it still felt odd to be living away from home. Nevertheless, he was happy because, on the bright side of all this – on the brilliantly, radiantly, incandescently bright side – he got to see Blaine every day. That was enough to make up for everything else. There was no denying that Dalton had many other benefits to offer, but none were as important to Kurt anymore.

The zero tolerance no-harassment policy had seemed like an impossible dream a few months ago. The simple acceptance he'd craved all his life was his at last. But time and distance had dulled his fear of Karofsky's threats, and he'd dealt with ordinary bullying for so long that it seemed almost normal. They were Neanderthals who'd still be working at the mall long after Kurt became a shining star on Broadway. He'd never allowed any amount of bullying or unwarranted hatred to stop him from being himself or showing them with a withering glare that he knew he was superior to all of them. No, his true reason for staying at Dalton, in spite of missing his father and New Directions, and being forced to wear an oppressive and unflattering uniform, was Blaine.

He sighed – a common occurrence these days – just thinking about the handsome boy with the thick, dark hair. Blaine kept it very short and tried to forcibly straighten what was obviously a natural curl. Kurt longed to touch his hair, twirl it and watch it curl around his fingers while they lay in bed. He thought a long bout of hot, sweaty sex should muss his hair sufficiently for twirling.

Looking back, his crush on Finn last year seemed very childish. His idea of romance had been holding hands with Finn as they walked down the halls of McKinley, gazing sweetly into each other's eyes while the student body uttered a collective "Awwww." Those idealistic images couldn't compare to his wicked fantasies about Blaine. He now realized he'd never experienced true love before, or true lust for that matter.

His daytime fantasies were hot enough to be a distraction during class, but at night the dreams controlled him. Being a teenage boy, he'd long ago accepted, grudgingly, that there would be mornings when he was going to wake up sticky and sweaty, in desperate need of a shower, and there was nothing he could do about it. He hadn't expected it to become a daily event. But, now that it had, he loved those blissful moments between sleeping and waking when the memories lingered, even though it was difficult to climb out of bed knowing they'd start to slip away the moment he opened his eyes. Most of the details would slip away, but he remembered enough to know what he'd dreamed about, with predictable results.

He'd tried to train his body. Sometimes he'd go to his room an hour before curfew so he'd have time to fantasize about Blaine, get himself off and clean up before his roommate came in. But, even with the pre-emptive strikes, his nighttime emissions continued.

He sighed again, this time in frustration, lifted his chin and smoothed his already immaculate hair, a habit of his, a subconscious calming mechanism. The mixed signals from Blaine were really getting to him. There were times he'd swear the other boy was flirting with him. Blaine often touched him for no apparent reason, or gazed right into his eyes, smiling that gorgeous smile and causing his stomach to flip-flop. They had coffee together regularly at their favorite little spot off campus, did homework together in the evenings and generally spent most of their free time in each other's company.

Once, before Christmas, Blaine had found him alone in a students' common room and asked for a duet of 'Baby It's Cold Outside', knowing Kurt couldn't resist the opportunity to sing with him. But it wasn't just the song, although it was flirty enough, it was the way he'd sung it, chasing him around the room, begging him with both the lyrics and his eyes to spend the night. He blushed at the memory.

So why hadn't Blaine kissed him? Or at least asked him out on a real date yet? He almost growled out loud right there in French class as the teacher scribbled verb tenses on the board, pronouncing each one and using it in a sentence as he wrote.

He knew there were other gay boys at Dalton. Boys who were actually out, unlike McKinley's deeply closeted homosexual population. Since he'd enrolled at this school, a couple of boys had shown an interest in him. He didn't return the attention.

There was only one boy he wanted to be with. But if Blaine didn't make a move soon, Kurt was honestly concerned he might walk right into his room one night, crawl into his bed and suck him off in his sleep. He knew next to nothing about sex, but his recent dreams had been giving him lots of ideas. His fingers drifted to his mouth and brushed across his lips as he daydreamed. He definitely wanted a taste of the sexy tenor and most of his fantasies involved getting his mouth on that perfect cock. Ok, well he didn't actually know for a fact that it was perfect, but it was a safe assumption. Everything about Blaine was perfect. Everything except his unwillingness to jump Kurt's bones, so far at least.

* * *

><p>Blaine was looking forward to Warblers rehearsal after last period, as always. He enjoyed his classes and he was a model student, a favorite among the teachers, but lately he'd been feeling more and more impatient for the end of the school day. When the final bell rang, he hurried to his room, tossed his books onto the desk, brushed his teeth, straightened his hair and rushed off to choir practice. He automatically scanned the crowd of uniformed boys for his best friend as he walked through the door, completely unaware of the way his face lit up when he spotted Kurt, who returned his smile and beckoned him over.<p>

"How did you do on your calculus test?" Kurt asked.

"No problem," he answered easily. "How was Algebra today?"

Kurt groaned and laughed self-deprecatingly. Algebra II was his one true weakness when it came to school work. "Mr. Caulfield had us trying to find the equation of a line. Why? If you already have the line, why do you have to try to understand precisely how it came to exist in that form? Can't it just be accepted as is, without having to explain itself? So what if it's a little different from the other lines? It's still a line. But no, the poor thing has to be examined in mathematic detail as if there must be some reason it turned out the way it did." He raised his eyes to the ceiling and heaved a melodramatic sigh. "I can relate."

Blaine laughed and promised to help with his homework after dinner. They chatted companionably until Wes called for everyone's attention and they both concentrated on their shared passion for music. Wes informed the group that, instead of their normal rehearsals, they would hold a brainstorming session for potential new songs to add to their set list. Every Warbler was invited to contribute ideas and, if the entire group seemed enthusiastic about a particular song, the council would consider it. Final decisions for the set list would be theirs.

The two friends quickly ran through numerous songs they each loved to sing, trying to narrow down the options. While they talked, Blaine couldn't help thinking to himself, not for the first time, that Kurt's eyes were really unusual. They seemed to keep changing color depending on his mood or his outfit or even his surroundings. Looking at his eyes, a clear ocean blue at the moment, a song suddenly popped into his head and he turned toward Wes, David and Thad, who sat at the front desk talking over the short list of songs they had so far. "I have a suggestion." The room quieted as the others paused in their discussions to hear what their lead soloist had to say.

Wes looked up from the list in front of him. "Yes, Blaine? What is it?" Blaine had a gift for selecting crowd-pleasers and everyone there knew it.

"'Cute', by Stephen Jerzak."

A few of the guys nodded their heads, while others waited, unfamiliar with the song but trusting Blaine's instincts. "I don't think I know that one," Wes confessed, glancing at David, who shook his head and shrugged. "How about letting us hear it? Then we can decide whether or not to put it down for consideration."

Always happy to oblige the group with a solo, Blaine moved to the center of the room and closed his eyes to do a quick mental replay of the music. His body began to move and he snapped his fingers to the beat only he could hear. He opened his eyes and began to sing the fast-paced song which, like so many pop songs, was precisely in his wheelhouse.

**[A/N: Replaced the broken link. If you'd like to listen along delete the spaces, www. youtube. com/watch?v=OVShnitaGJQ]**

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and baby I'm lost out at sea_  
><em>Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me<em>  
><em>I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak<em>  
><em>Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week.<em>

_I'm singing Fa la la la la..._

The Warblers who knew this one provided backup, one grabbed a guitar from the corner and the others snapped their fingers along with Blaine.

_Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine_  
><em>You are the one that I've been hoping to find<em>  
><em>You're so sweet that you put Hershey's out of business<em>  
><em>Can I have a photograph to show my friends that Angels truly exist.<em>

_I'm singing Fa la la la la..._

Blaine danced around the room as he sang, pulling everyone into the music in that special way he had, and soon the whole room was joining in as they listened to their talented friend take an OK song and make it great.

_You're as cute as a button, the things you do sure are something_  
><em>Are you running out of breath from running through my head, all night.<em>  
><em>Is there something in your eye, Oh wait, it's just a sparkle<em>  
><em>Can you get a little closer, and help me out a little bit<em>  
><em>I scraped my knee fallin' for you, but baby a kiss will do.<em>

_I'm singing Fa la la la la la..._

_You're as cute as a button, the things you do sure are something_  
><em>Are you running out of breath, from running through my head, all night.<em>

_I'm falling in love, and wouldn't I like to think so_  
><em>And every night I look at the stars out my window<em>  
><em>And hope I can see the one that we saw together<em>  
><em>It was just you and me and honestly I'll look for that star forever.<em>

[Repeat]

_You're as cute as a button, the things you do sure are something_  
><em>Are you running out of breath, from running through my head, all night.<em>

[Repeat]

The room broke out in applause as they finished the song in rounds and Blaine drew out the last notes. He looked at Kurt, who was cheering enthusiastically, eyes sparkling.

When practice was over they strolled down to dinner together, discussing various music genres and comparing artists. After sitting down with their meals they were joined by Wes and David. "That was a great performance today," David commented. "What made you think of that song?"

Blaine considered the question, shrugging. "I guess it must have been Kurt. We were talking and I noticed again that his eyes are the color of the ocean, and that made me think of the song." Blaine took another bite of his baked fish, oblivious to the look exchanged by David and Wes, or Kurt nearly knocking over his Diet Coke at that casual statement.

The three boys stared at Blaine, who finally noticed that the table had fallen strangely quiet. He paused in the act of spearing a forkful of steamed veggies and looked around. "What?"

Everyone very quickly became interested in the food on their plates. "Nothing. Nothing," David said with a cough. "It was a cool song. I think everyone really got into it."

Kurt pushed the food around on his plate without really seeing it. What did it mean, that Blaine thought his eyes were the color of the ocean? Was that a good thing? It kind of sounded good, but the way he said it was like it meant nothing. He could have been talking about the weather. _Hey, did you see those clouds out there? Reminded me of Kurt's eyes. Looks like it might rain_. He threw down his fork, drawing a curious look from the object of his frustration.

"Everything okay, Kurt? Don't you like the fish?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He managed a weak smile. "Guess I'm just not very hungry."

Blaine frowned slightly, hoping his friend wasn't coming down with something. He looked a little flushed. Come to think of it, the others were acting strange too. They were normally much chattier. He scanned the dining hall, wondering if there was a stomach bug going around. His gaze passed over a sophomore a couple of tables away and he did a double-take when he realized the guy was staring at him.

As he took a second look he could see that the boy – James or Jimmy, if he remembered correctly – wasn't staring at him at all. He was staring at Kurt. Blaine glanced at his friend, but he didn't seem to be aware of the other boy's eyes on him. He looked back at James, his eyebrows drawing together unconsciously. That guy had better not even THINK about harassing his best friend, or he and the rest of the Warblers would have a serious talk with the kid.

Experiencing a rare flash of anger, in which he imagined himself walking over to the younger boy's table and smashing his fist into the guy's face, he observed as James smiled shyly, brushed his hair back behind his ear and returned his attention to his meal. Blaine's anger vanished as quickly as it had appeared and he blinked, reevaluating.

James was probably 16, but he looked a little older. He was about 5'10" or 5'11", and appeared to be in good shape. He remembered now that he'd seen the guy a couple of times when he'd been outside for gym class. James had been running laps with the track team. He had longish, light brown hair and Blaine supposed some people would call him attractive. He turned to Kurt again, wondering if there was something going on that his friend hadn't told him. Friends would tell each other if they'd met someone, right? He hadn't mentioned liking anyone, but it might be only a matter of time now that he was going to a school where he was not the only out gay guy.

Blaine wasn't sure why that thought should bother him, but it probably had to do with the traumatic experience Karofsky had subjected his sweet, innocent friend to not so long ago. No, he didn't think Kurt was ready to start dating yet. He'd be sure to stick closer to him from now on, to discourage anyone who might think of hitting on his friend, who obviously had no interest in them. He scowled openly at James, who choked on his food when he noticed, then hurriedly cleared his dishes and left the hall.

He suppressed a smug grin, mentally patting himself on the back. Kurt didn't have anything to worry about as long as he was around. He quickly finished his meal and asked his friend if he was ready to tackle some Algebra.

Two hours later, alone with Blaine in one of the common rooms, Kurt slammed his book shut, groaning. "I used to think there was nothing I couldn't do with enough focus and practice." He raised both hands to the back of his neck to dig his fingers into muscles made tense from hours spent poring over his least favorite subject.

Blaine smiled reassuringly. "There isn't anything you can't do. You'll get this. I won't give up until you do."

He blew out a frustrated sigh, still rubbing his neck, head bent over the hated book. "Thanks Blaine. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, luckily you don't have to worry about that, because I'm right here." He moved to stand behind Kurt, placing his hands lightly on his shoulders. "Here, let me." He squeezed and began a slow, methodical shoulder rub to soothe his friend's frazzled nerves.

Kurt stifled a gasp, trying not to read anything into the unexpected touch. Closing his eyes, he repeated the silent chant to himself that had lately become his mantra. _You're just friends. He doesn't like you that way. Stop imagining things that aren't there!_ Still, he wasn't foolish enough to object if Blaine wanted to run those hands all over his shoulders, neck, back, arms, thighs, ass, or any other body parts he could think of.

After a few minutes the massage had turned him into a puddle, face-down on the book with arms out on the table, eyes closed and a lopsided smile on his face. "Blaine Warbler, you are a constant surprise. Thank you."

He chuckled at Kurt's nickname for him. "Anytime. I take it we've had enough Algebra for one day?"

"Yes, please! I can feel the tension returning just thinking about opening this book again tonight."

"Good thing I've got these magic fingers!" He plopped down into the chair beside his friend and showed him his jazz hands, waggling his eyebrows for added effect. Kurt laughed at his goofiness, relaxing again instantly, and Blaine smiled, mission accomplished. "We've still got a little time before curfew. Feel like taking a walk? My legs could use a stretch."

"Sounds fantastic. I owe you one."


	2. Who's Hotter?

**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

><p>Blaine was starting to get really annoyed and he wasn't used to the feeling. It had been barely more than a week since the dining hall incident, as he'd come to think of it, and he'd already noticed three other guys eyeing Kurt. Thankfully, his friend didn't seem to be aware of the effect he was having on Dalton's gay community, but Blaine was becoming increasingly protective and moody. Couldn't they see that he was simply not interested in a relationship? He'd never seen Kurt look twice at any of them and he'd have been the first to know if his best friend had a crush. After all, they spent almost every minute together outside of class. But still the guys kept practically throwing themselves at him; saying "Hi," in the hallways, and smiling in the student commons!<p>

Kurt blinked at his friend's expression and followed his glare across the room, trying to figure out who he was looking daggers at. It had happened several times over the last few days. Something was clearly bothering him, but he refused to talk about it. Just this morning at the coffee shop Blaine had been talking and joking around one minute and slamming his coffee down on the table the next. He'd caused Kurt to nearly jump out of his seat, and burned himself with the splash of hot coffee. But when Kurt had asked him about it, he'd laughed it off and changed the subject.

Thankfully, today was Friday and he had very little homework for a change. He was hoping to use this time to get Blaine to open up. Surely talking about the problem would make him feel better, even if there was nothing he could do to help. "How about a quiet evening vegged out in front of the TV? I don't want to see another Algebra problem until Monday."

The glare changed instantly to a broad smile as Blaine's eyes whipped back to his friend's face. "Harry Potter?" he asked hopefully. "Deathly Hallows Part 1 will be out on DVD in April, and Part 2 comes out in July, so we should probably watch the first six again. You know, to be ready." He was lucky enough to have a private dorm room – wealth had its privileges – and he was grateful for the chance to be alone with Kurt for a whole evening, no matter what movie they watched. It was exhausting being constantly on guard to protect his unsuspecting friend from sexual harassment. He'd never realized before what a pack of horny wolves roamed the halls of Dalton in search of prey.

Kurt grinned. He knew Blaine had the first six movies pretty much memorized and didn't really need to 'get ready' for the seventh, which he'd probably seen a few times already. "Great. I can't wait until April. I only got to see it once in theatres. Can we watch #3 tonight?"

Soon afterwards they sat comfortably, sideways on the bed, with their backs against the wall and feet dangling over the edge of the twin mattress. Kurt had removed his tie and jacket, hanging them over the desk chair as usual, and left his shoes by the door. Blaine had changed into his favorite jeans and t-shirt, a clingy, dark green, short-sleeved v-neck that brought out the color in his green-gold eyes. Half an hour into the movie the two boys were munching on Skittles and indulging in the age-old debate of who was hotter, Harry or Draco.

"I don't know," Kurt argued. "Draco is really good looking, but I usually prefer brunettes and Harry has that fantastic mop of dark brown hair. Plus, he looks really hot in those glasses."

"You really think he's that hot?" Blaine asked, a little louder than strictly necessary.

"Um, yes. He's extremely hot. But Draco is really sexy too," he placated. "Are you ok? You seem pretty tense lately. I wish you'd just tell me what's bothering you. This is me, remember? Your best friend?"

With a groan, Blaine flopped over onto his side, away from the boy who was unwittingly causing him so much stress. His head landed on the pillow and his legs curled up to his chest. "Nothing," he mumbled unconvincingly, rubbing a hand over his face. He didn't want to take his frustration out on his friend. It wasn't Kurt's fault everyone found him so attractive. "I'm just tired I guess."

Kurt's head tilted to the side as he contemplated this latest instance of odd behavior. "Okay. Would you rather be alone so you can get some rest?"

"No!" he blurted, then turned his face farther into the pillow, embarrassed. "I mean, no thanks. I like it when we hang out."

Kurt pursed his lips, at a loss for how to make his friend trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. Looking at him, with his face half buried in the pillow, he had a sudden inspiration. He scooted off the mattress, tossed the bag of candy on the desk and stopped the DVD. Then he stood beside the bed, hands on hips. "Alright, Blaine Warbler Anderson. You obviously aren't going to tell me what's wrong, but I'm still going to help if I can. You're clearly stressed out, so stretch out on your stomach. I owe you a back rub."

That got Blaine's attention. He raised his head off the pillow, wondering if he'd heard right. "Huh?" he asked, with none of his usual eloquence.

Kurt bent forward and pushed him back down, dragging him out of the fetal position to lie on his front, leaving a few inches of space on his right to perch on the side of the bed. Blaine peered at him curiously, but stretched out as he was told, then chuckled as Kurt slapped his hands together dramatically and vigorously warmed his palms like he'd seen in Karate Kid. Blaine smiled and dropped his forehead onto his folded his arms.

Kurt had never done this before, but it didn't seem too complicated. He placed his hands in the middle of Blaine's back and slid them up to firmly knead his tense shoulders.

_Oh my_, thought Kurt. _When did shoulders become so sexy? Stop that! Concentrate. Knead, slide, press, rub, stroke, spread your fingers... Ohhh... Oh!_ He caught himself caressing instead of massaging and made himself focus on what he was doing, rather than who he was doing it to. After that he managed to keep up a firm pressure for a while, rubbing knots out of heavy muscles until he eventually felt Blaine's body go sort of limp and he heard soft, regular breathing.

Not knowing if Blaine had really dozed off, he kept up a gentle pressure, careful not to make a sound or sudden movement. His touch had once again turned caressing, but he didn't think that was a problem now. The idea was to help Blaine relax, right? He felt pretty relaxed to Kurt.

His fingers glided over Blaine's lower back, following the curve of his spine. His lips parted as he tenderly touched the boy he'd been aching for. He wished he'd asked Blaine to lose the shirt before he started. If he pressed a little harder with his thumbs on the small of his back, the shirt might slide up a bit, enough for a peek at a couple of inches of skin. Engrossed in his own thoughts, he was jolted back to reality when the sleeping boy rolled onto his right side, inadvertently pushing him off the bed to land with a thump on his rear. He somehow managed not to cry out, going perfectly still until the even breathing resumed. Blaine faced the wall now, his back to Kurt, knees slightly bent.

He climbed up from his undignified position on the floor to kneel on the rug beside the bed, and reached out a tentative hand to graze Blaine's back again. When he didn't stir, he boldly leaned closer and began to run his fingers lightly over the sexy body stretched out in front of him. He knew he shouldn't take advantage like this, but there was no way he could stop himself. He skimmed a bicep, admiring the visible strength. There was a set of free weights in the corner and it was obvious he actually used them. Kurt didn't like lifting weights. It was too much like drudge work. His main form of exercise was dancing, which didn't feel like exercise at all. It was fun. He loved watching music videos, shaking his hips and dancing along, practicing the routines when no one was around. Sometimes he'd put on wrist and ankle weights to make it more challenging. Lately he'd been into Shakira's belly dancing videos. Now THAT was a workout.

The two of them were nearly the same height – Kurt was about an inch taller in his Dalton shoes, two or three in heels – but Blaine was so masculine that the younger boy always thought of him as tall and broad. He loved Blaine's athletic build and often tried to picture him in the nude. He'd have hair on his chest. Kurt was sure of that thanks to the v-necks. He'd also have dark hair on his brawny legs and a line of hair on his tight abs leading down to...

Blaine's cock was the one part he had trouble picturing, and not for lack of trying. He didn't watch _those_ kinds of movies, so he didn't have much to go on besides his own dick and a determined imagination. Would their erections be very similar? Would Blaine be longer or thicker? Would his skin be dark everywhere or did the tan stop at his shorts? Would he be circumcised, as Kurt was? Did he trim his hair, as Kurt did? Most importantly, what would he taste like?

He very much wanted to know the answers to all these questions. He thought it would make his nighttime adventures even hotter if he had a real visual to take with him to sleep. He'd imagined scenarios in which he might 'accidentally' happen upon Blaine during a private moment. ~ He'd be alone in his room, looking disheveled and flushed, with no shirt on and the button of his jeans undone as if he'd pulled them on in a hurry. He'd be glassy eyed and the bulge in his pants would grow more pronounced when he opened his door and saw his secret crush standing there. He'd yank Kurt into his room and clash their mouths together. ~ Unfortunately, the frustratingly proper young man was always fully dressed, looking his usual charming, dapper self when his friend showed up at his door unannounced.

Blaine moved again, this time rolling onto his back on the edge of the bed. Kurt froze, hands in the air a few inches above his body, heart hammering in his chest and guilt etched plainly on his face from having such lust-addled thoughts about someone who saw him only as a friend. But, to Kurt's great relief, he didn't wake up.

His breathing was unsteady as he looked down on a sleeping Blaine. Kurt didn't just want him, he was in love with him. His gaze traveled slowly over his dream lover's closed eyes, rumpled hair and beautiful, sensual mouth, then down to the v-neck of his shirt, which displayed a teasing glimpse of hair, as always. The tight t-shirt, while not Kurt's idea of fashionable attire, nevertheless hugged his body in a way that caused his mouth to water.

He couldn't resist touching him again, trailing a fingertip from the hollow of his throat to the waistband of his jeans. When there was no reaction, he risked placing both hands palm down on him, fingers splayed across his flat abdomen, then let them drift slowly upwards to lovingly caress his chest. He bit back a groan and brazenly brushed his thumbs across the nipples that were clearly outlined under the shirt he was really learning to appreciate.

Blaine gasped and opened his eyes, waking suddenly from a fantastic dream to see Kurt leaning over him, eyes huge in his flushed face. He blinked and sat up, trying to remember what had happened, but the other boy simultaneously let out a high pitched squeak and leapt to his feet.

He bolted, Blaine right on his heels. "Kurt! Wait!" He grabbed the fleeing boy, spinning him around to slam against the wall near the door. He held him there firmly, arms outstretched, clutching his shoulders. Kurt dropped his head back against the wall, gritting his teeth, his eyes tightly shut and his normally porcelain skin blushing fiercely.

Blaine stood, paralyzed, as his dream replayed in his mind ~ his friend asking to be kissed, to be touched, Blaine's hands caressing his body ~ and realization dawned. Suddenly he understood all the anger and resentment he felt when other guys looked at HIS Kurt.

He stared at his friend helplessly, feeling as if he were really seeing him for the first time. Smooth, creamy skin. High, elegant cheekbones. Those devastating eyes that would forever remind him of the ocean. They were hidden right now, but Blaine knew them well. Usually a stormy blue with hints of green or grey, sometimes they were as light and clear as the water of a tropical beach. Other times they became the most amazing deep, dark sea green. He had a captivating dimple that constantly flashed when he spoke or sang in his beautiful, unique voice; thick, luxurious hair; and that sexy cleft in his chin. Hell, even his ears were adorable. And his lips... How could he describe Kurt's lips? Pink. Soft. Full. Luscious. Tantalizing. Exquisite. Kissable.

_Now what?_ Blaine asked himself. Here he was, with the most beautiful guy in the world standing right in front of him, and he was afraid to do anything about it. How do you tell your best friend you're in love with him?

Kurt wished he could vanish into the wall at his back. He'd never felt so humiliated in his life and he had to fight not to cry as Blaine just stood there without saying a thing. _He knows!_ Kurt's mind screamed. _He finally knows how I feel and he's so shocked that he can't even find the words to let me down easy._ He'd destroyed their friendship with his unwelcome advances. He'd practically molested Blaine in his sleep! It was unforgivable. He just wanted to hide in his room, curl up on the floor and cry for days. Or leave Dalton tonight and never have to face Blaine again.

The torturous thoughts tumbled around in Kurt's mind, making him desperate to run away, but the stronger boy was pressing him hard against the wall, gripping his shoulders painfully. He knew the sooner he got the rejection over with, the sooner he could escape. He choked down a sob and forced himself to open his eyes. His breath caught at what he saw. Blaine was staring at his mouth, transfixed, his lips moving slightly as if he were talking to himself. They were both unmoving while Kurt absorbed the shock of seeing his friend looking at him as if... as if he wanted him. His tongue darted out to lick suddenly dry lips and he watched as Blaine's pupils dilated, eyes darkening to a deep amber.

Kurt swallowed nervously and lifted trembling hands from flat against the wall behind him. He set them lightly on Blaine's hips and eased him closer. It was now or never, he decided. He was doing this. He'd find out once and for all how the other boy really felt. If they could never be more than friends, he'd be pushed away, otherwise he was about to have his first REAL kiss. The one he'd been dreaming of incessantly. He stamped down his fears and continued the slow pull, giving Blaine plenty of opportunity to stop it from happening. Instead, he leaned in, his hands releasing their harsh grip to slide across his shoulders and up his long, slender neck to cup his face. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as Blaine kissed him tentatively.

They slowly explored each other's lips, learning the taste and feel. Kurt moaned softly and Blaine felt the sound vibrate through his body. He parted his lips over Kurt's and felt his immediate response, their mouths melding together. The older teen had kissed before, but it was nothing like this. Almost at the same moment the kiss deepened, their hands swapped places. Caressing hands slid up Blaine's chest to sink into his hair, and his hands moved down to reach around Kurt's waist and hold him closer. They both groaned as their chests touched. Neither seemed to care that they were still fully clothed. The thin layers of fabric might as well have disappeared as they came together and their tongues entwined hotly.

Months of suppressed feelings made every touch and kiss more powerful and necessary. Blaine could no longer think clearly. He only knew he wasn't close enough to Kurt. His hands stroked down his long back and lower to cup beneath his tight, round ass. He stepped forward, pushing the taller boy flush against the wall again and leaning hard into him from the knees up.

If Kurt could have stopped kissing for one second, he would have gasped at the incredible sensation when he felt the hard ridge of Blaine's arousal thrust against his. As it was, with his tongue deep in Blaine's mouth, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers buried in his thick, dark hair at last, all he could do was suck in air through his nose, throw one leg around the other boy's thigh and angle his hips forward.

They groaned again into each other's mouths, louder this time as their hips began to rock, erections grinding slowly at first, craving the friction that felt so shockingly good. Soon it wasn't enough and their kisses became more urgent. They strained breathlessly against each other, cocks rubbing harder and faster through their clothing.

Kurt was the first to break the kiss, flinging his head back against the wall uncontrollably, but feeling no pain as the pressure built inside him. Blaine latched onto his neck, shoving the shirt collar aside with his face to get at the hot skin underneath, barely even aware of what he did anymore as his hips pumped, trying desperately to fuck Kurt right through the wall.

"Ahh, ahhhh!" Kurt cried out, followed shortly by a shrieked "OhGodOhGodOhGod! BLAINE!" His eyes and teeth clenched, his hips jutting forward in rapid, shuddering thrusts, his cock throbbing as he came hard.

Blaine bit down at the crook of his neck and shoulder as his orgasm hit seconds later. "Aaaghhh! Ummmffhh!" He shouted into Kurt's skin, ramming him back into the wall from the violent release ripping through him.

They stayed like that for a long time, glued together, panting hard, cocks twitching, only the wall keeping them upright.

Eventually Kurt's leg dropped from around the other boy and their pounding hearts slowed enough for them to look at each other. Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears even as he laughed out of sheer joy. It was quite possibly the sweetest music Blaine had ever heard, and he leaned in to kiss him again. Kurt's eyes closed as their lips met and he didn't hesitate to open for him. They kissed slowly, dreamily, letting their feelings wash over them and through them. Finally, Kurt pulled back, then glanced toward the door and blushed as he remembered screaming Blaine's name and realized anyone walking by would have heard him.

Blaine smiled and kissed his neck, accurately guessing his thoughts. "Don't worry. This wing is pretty deserted on Friday nights, and if anyone did hear us they were probably cheering us on." Kurt giggled, relaxing again until Blaine's wonderfully solid weight left him and he was tugged, belatedly, toward the bed. They lay down face to face, neither of them able to stop smiling.

In the room next door, a senior who'd known Blaine for two years silently applauded. He was aware of their feelings for each other. All their friends had known, even if they hadn't. He decided to text a friend and go catch a movie, and maybe pick up a pair of noise-canceling headphones while he was out.


	3. Body Language

**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

><p>An hour ago Kurt wouldn't have thought he could possibly be so happy any time soon. He stroked Blaine's face, neck, hair – just needing to touch him. "Am I dreaming again?" he asked. "Are you really here?"<p>

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere without you." Blaine rested his hand along Kurt's jaw, his thumb tracing lazy patterns on his lower lip and chin. He was completely fascinated with that mouth and he sighed unconsciously as he touched him. Part of him felt like he should apologize for what happened, for rushing things. He'd skipped right over all the appropriate steps of flirting, dating, kissing and eventually, hopefully, making out. It went against his polite and respectful nature to take advantage of his friend in any way. But he remembered the way Kurt had responded, kissing him with abandon. And it was kind of shocking, in a good way, how he'd wrapped his leg around him. Then he'd shouted Blaine's name when he came. It was hard to apologize for something he couldn't possibly regret.

"I'm such an idiot," Blaine whispered, looking into the breathtaking eyes of the boy he had convinced himself was just a friend. "I've been obsessed with you for months and never stopped to ask myself why."

"I've been obsessed with you too, but I knew exactly why, so you're the lucky one." Kurt smiled sadly. "I didn't really expect you to ever want me. No one ever does."

He let out a short bark of laughter at that ridiculous statement, then he grabbed the sensitive boy in a tight hug when he looked offended. "Kurt, I can tell you for a fact that's not true. I've been practically snarling at all the guys here who look like they'd love nothing better than to get with you. I think one of them was even straight."

Kurt blinked at him in astonishment. "Is that why you've been acting so weird and giving everyone those dirty looks? I just thought you were ticked off about getting a B on your report card or something."

"Not ticked off. Jealous. They can never have you. You're all mine."

"I am?" Kurt whispered. "Does this mean you're finally going to ask me out?"

Blaine laughed and hugged him again, too happy to contain it. "Ask you out, hold your hand, kiss you, hug you. Get ready for lots of PDA, because I want everyone in school to know they'd better steer clear of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," he rolled the sweet word off his tongue. "I'm your boyfriend. And you have no reason to be jealous. I haven't been able to think of anyone else since I met you." Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, absolutely loving that he could do that now.

Blaine rolled onto his back, pulling Kurt with him, and sighed with contentment as the other boy eagerly moved closer, lying half on him to kiss him hungrily. He wondered what he'd ever done to deserve this person.

Kurt adored the way Blaine seemed to melt when he kissed him. His right hand tangled in soft hair and his left skimmed over the firm chest beneath him. He could feel the heat coming off of his body and curled two fingers into the collar of his shirt to graze his skin, thrilled and amazed when he felt a shudder pass through him at his touch.

Blaine relished having his sexy boyfriend lying on top of him, kissing and touching him as if he never wanted to stop. He ran his hands all over Kurt's arms and back as they made out. Eventually, his fingers found their way to the buttons of the white uniform shirt and he fiddled with them uncertainly.

Kurt didn't stop kissing him, but he paused in the exploration of his body long enough to undo the top button of his shirt, giving him tacit permission to continue.

Blaine quickly took the opportunity to strip him and had all the buttons undone in record time, completely forgetting his recent angst about rushing things. He tugged at the hem, trying to pull it out of Kurt's pants as he opened his mouth more, wordlessly begging to be kissed harder. Kurt gladly complied, swirling his tongue deeper and faster, clenching a fist tightly in his boyfriend's hair, and causing Blaine's dick to harden again.

Kurt released him suddenly and sat back on his heels. Blaine whimpered before he could stop himself and rose up onto his elbows with a pleading look.

The younger boy allowed a glimmer of satisfaction to show on his expressive face before unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and peeling it off his body. He dropped it to the floor and reached into the waistband of his pants to grasp the hem of his white silk undershirt, pulling it slowly over his head. He dangled the shirt teasingly before letting it float to the floor with the other, then he raised both arms to slowly comb all his fingers through his mussed hair, never taking his eyes off of Blaine's face.

His eyes widened, greedily taking in the magnificent sight of his sleek, finely toned body as Kurt stripped and flaunted for him. He swallowed as his gaze feasted on pale pink nipples and he ached to taste them.

Kurt showed off for him, hiding his nervousness while he tried to calm his erratic breathing. He badly wanted Blaine to find him sexy and he knew that meant he had to appear totally confident, no matter how terrified he was inside. Terrified that the guy he loved would change his mind and decide he didn't want him. He lifted his chin slightly and looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, slipping into his comfort zone, full diva mode. "Take off your shirt," he ordered.

Blaine sat up immediately and ripped the shirt off, throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed. Then he waited for whatever Kurt would do next, still raking his eyes over the delectable body in front of him. He was more chiseled than Blaine would have guessed. He'd thought of Kurt as slim, but damn. He was hot!

Kurt gracefully raised his hand to his own throat, touching himself with feather light fingers that raised goosebumps on his sensitive skin. Then he slowly trailed his fingers down to mid chest before delicately sliding his hand to the side, grazing his nipple and feeling it harden instantly.

Blaine sucked in his breath, afraid to even blink as the gorgeous boy caressed himself. He couldn't quite seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs, but he didn't care.

Kurt's sultry gaze took in every nuance of Blaine's body language. He could learn to enjoy having a little power over the guy who, for months, had been gradually driving him insane with lust. He knew exactly what he was doing, having acted this scene out in his mind many times. He licked his lips, ready to crank up the sexual tension another notch. He raised his hand again, this time to his full, parted lips, and touched his tongue to the tip of his index finger, then drew it into his mouth. He licked and sucked his finger slowly, turning it around in his mouth to get it thoroughly wet. He watched Blaine as he lowered his hand again to circle his pebbled nipple with his wet fingertip, then he pinched and twisted it between his finger and thumb. The pleasure tingled through him. He tugged harder and his eyes drifted closed, for a moment, his lips parting with a soft moan.

Blaine damn near came in his pants at the show Kurt was putting on for him. He didn't know how much more he could take before he pounced on him. He was already rock hard and sweating.

When he looked again Kurt could see Blaine was barely restraining himself. He decided he'd suffered enough for now and deserved a reward. "Touch me," he said breathily.

Blaine was on him in a heartbeat, arms wrapped around his slender body and lips fastened onto a rosy peak. He lapped at Kurt's skin, scraped gently with his teeth and sucked hard on one of his nipples before switching to the other side while his hands freely roamed Kurt's back and ass with a mind of their own. He cupped and squeezed his truly fabulous ass, then stroked his hands firmly up to his shoulders and raked his nails down the tender skin, not quite hard enough to leave a mark, and groped his perfect cheeks again as his mouth continued paying homage to Kurt's chest.

"Ohhhh. That feels wonderful." Kurt's head fell back on his shoulders and he wrapped an arm around the other boy, hugging his face to his chest. All the nights he'd spent lying in bed twisting and pulling at his own nipples while he masturbated were nothing compared to the feeling of Blaine's mouth actually licking and biting him. His left hand dropped into Blaine's lap to fondle his straining erection through his jeans.

"Kurt! Fuck! Ahh, God, you're gonna make me come. Fuck! You're so fucking hot!" Blaine ranted against his chest.

Kurt had never heard him talk like that before. He quirked a brow in surprise, getting back some of the self-control he'd lost with the hot, wet mouth on him. He stopped stroking to firmly grasp the base of the hard cock under his hand, pushing and holding it down.

Blaine gasped at the pain and pleasure, but it kept him from coming in his pants again for the time being. He panted heavily, face pressed against the boy he held tightly in his arms, trying to calm himself and get control over his raging hard-on.

Kurt reluctantly removed his hand from Blaine's crotch and detached himself from his arms, pushing him back down onto the bed. He leaned over to kiss him chastely, saying, "Don't move. I'll be right back."

_Holy shit, Kurt was hot as hell. How did he go from being perfectly sweet and innocent to so fucking hot like that?_ Blaine asked himself and threw an arm over his eyes, trying to think of anything that might cool him off. _Cold showers, Disney movies, his Latin teacher_... He heard the sink running in his bathroom. _Swimming in the ice cold ocean. No, thinking of the ocean didn't help. Puppies and kittens. Ummm, his calculus teacher. Naked women with big boobs. Ew. Ok, that was better._

Kurt returned with a hand towel and a warm, wet cloth. He had taken off his socks and he padded barefoot over to the bed. He hung the washcloth and towel over the bed's metal footrail and stood patiently, smiling sweetly down at his new boyfriend. The moment he saw Blaine relax and smile back, he unbuckled his belt, quickly unzipping and pushing his pants off his slim hips. They fell to the floor with a thunk.

Blaine lost his breath again, eyes fixed on the huge bulge in Kurt's tight red briefs, still damp from his earlier orgasm.

He stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside carelessly - it was only his school uniform. Then he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his hot, red, designer briefs and pulled them down as if undressing in front of another boy were something he did every day.

As soon as he was naked he reached for Blaine's jeans, unfastening and tugging them down his tanned, hairy legs along with his snug, black boxer briefs, not giving him time to think or argue. He wouldn't allow himself to stare (yet) at his boyfriend's spectacular erection. He didn't think Blaine could take much more teasing. Instead, he grabbed the wet cloth and casually cleaned up the dried, sticky substance from around Blaine's groin. Using two fingers and a somewhat clinical manner, he lifted the hard cock up from against his stomach and washed him efficiently before standing straight and cleaning himself. He picked up the towel and gave them each a quick rub down to dry off, then draped the items back over the rail.

He glanced at Blaine, who hadn't made a sound, to make sure he hadn't passed out or anything, then he lay down on the bed facing him, propped his head up on his hand, and waited for Blaine to turn his attention to his face instead of ogling his dick.

Blaine only stared for a minute before he gave himself a mental shake and looked up at Kurt, who seemed totally at ease. He took a deep breath and propped himself up so they were face to face, trying to look similarly cool and collected. He wanted to touch him, though, so he brushed a hand over his smooth, pale chest, following the same path the diva had done to himself. "You are so gorgeous," he said. Then he couldn't help grinning because THAT made Kurt blush, the same guy who had just stripped and washed them both without a qualm. "I must have been blind in both eyes not to jump you the first time I saw you. You've got to be just about the sexiest man alive. I'll alert People Magazine they can stop looking."

Kurt, red-faced, swatted his arm, scoffing. "Come on, Blaine. We both know you're the sexy one. Just look at this body." He proceeded to run a hand over his boyfriend's hunky abs and chest, tweaking a nipple.

"Blaine?" he said, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes?"

Kurt had the disquieting sensation of butterflies flitting around in his stomach as he forced out his next words. "I want to taste you," he whispered.

Blaine's eyes closed at the admission and he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "God, Kurt."

"Please," he breathed so softly that Blaine barely heard him over the pounding of his own heart.

He shook his head almost imperceptibly. "I'm not going to last at all."

Kurt exhaled in relief, taking that as a yes. "That's ok. There's always next time."

Blaine dropped onto his back, tugging Kurt close again and playfully smacking his bare bottom. "You're killing me. You know that, don't you?"

Kurt nuzzled his neck, skimming a hand down his firm body to trace one finger along his hard length. "I'll bet I could bring you back to life," he boasted in his sweet, sexy voice between licks and kisses to Blaine's neck.

Blaine tilted his head back to give him easier access, losing his train of thought when he felt little sucking kisses below his ear. "Mmmmm," he murmured, ready to agree with anything Kurt might have said.

"I'd just like to make sure I'm awake the first time."

"What?" Blaine mumbled, confused. He must have missed something. It was so hard to think straight when Kurt was doing those things to him.

"Never mind," He smiled into Blaine's neck. "I'll explain later." Talking wasn't what he had in mind anyway. He sucked gently on an earlobe, eliciting a low moan, then worked his way down, kissing, licking and nipping along the way. He paid particular attention to his nipples because it had felt so fantastic when Blaine had done that to him. He'd have to come back to those later. For now, he had a bigger target.


	4. Answers

**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

><p>He rose onto his hands and knees and crawled backwards on the bed until he was right where he wanted to be. He pushed Blaine's legs apart and settled between them, folded in a crouch, his legs curled beneath him, heels against his rear and knees up to his neck, placing him almost nose to balls. He inched closer, grazing the soft skin with his nose and lips, and took a deep breath, inhaling Blaine's wonderful, musky scent. Then he eased back and, this time, allowed himself to stare.<p>

_He is so beautiful_, Kurt thought. He drew a finger along the length again, watching closely as it jumped at the contact. Then he slid his fingers underneath the head, with his thumb on top, and stroked slowly down and up, twisting his hand around at the same time, treasuring his first time ever being so close to another boy's dick. And not just any boy. He was actually touching Blaine's cock!

Blaine's erection was thicker than his, but not longer. His skin was definitely darker and he was circumcised. His hair was trimmed too, Kurt was pleased to note. Only one question remained, he thought, as he continued to stroke Blaine slowly.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Kurt! Please! I can't!"

_Oops_. His hand stilled and he looked up through his eyelashes to see Blaine gripping the sides of the mattress, striving to hold back his orgasm again. Kurt pinched the head of his cock, not ready for this to be over yet.

"Aaaahhh!" Blaine cried out, but didn't come.

Kurt was impressed with his boyfriend's endurance. He smiled deviously, already plotting to test that endurance. But not right now.

He lowered his head and licked the smooth tip of Blaine's cock, getting his first taste, and fucking hell was it good. And the feel of that velvety skin on his tongue was amazing. He needed more. He laved his tongue from base to tip and used his hand to lift the shaft so he could slide it right into his mouth when he reached the head. He didn't pause, but engulfed the delicious length, taking in as much as he could, then changing direction to drag his mouth back up, licking along the way, moaning in ecstasy.

He bobbed up and down on the thick shaft. It was unbelievable. Better than he'd dreamed it would be. He was sure he'd be sucking Blaine off every chance he got from now on, and he fully intended to learn how to take the whole length down his throat. He heard Blaine groaning loudly and knew he didn't have much time. He'd had his fun, now he wanted to make it great for his boyfriend.

He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, and swiped his tongue side-to-side with each upstroke, using a hand to pump what he couldn't fit into his mouth. With his free hand he cupped his balls, rolling them around in his palm, then he very lightly scraped his nails over the skin.

Blaine had moved beyond groaning and was now alternately thanking his savior and swearing violently, but Kurt knew what he was trying to say and replied as well as he could, with an "Mmmm hmmm."

Blaine yanked the pillow out from under his head, smashed it over his face and yelled, his back arching off the bed.

Hot, thick cum gushed into Kurt's eager mouth and he swallowed as fast as he could, determined to catch every drop. When Blaine's cock stopped spurting onto his tongue, he sucked up the shaft one last time and reluctantly pulled his mouth off of his new favorite toy. Then he stroked his hand upwards and licked the slit, just to make sure.

Blaine had gone numb, pillow still covering his face, with his arms over the pillow to hold it there. He was fairly certain all his bones had dissolved, because he'd lost the ability to move his limbs. He still had the power of speech, though. Kurt was climbing back up to lie next to him when he heard a muffled, yet unmistakable, "Oh My Wizard God."

Kurt giggled and tugged the pillow off his boyfriend's face. He kissed him and lifted his head to put the pillow back on the bed for them to share. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before today," Kurt mused.

"I've never lost my mind before today." Blaine turned his head to gaze in wonder at his awe-inspiring boyfriend. "You are freaking amazing. I take back what I said about you being the sexiest man alive. You're definitely the hottest, sexiest, most incredible man who has EVER lived."

Kurt gave him a small smile, to humor him. Nothing would convince him he'd ever be as sexy as Blaine, but he was ok with that. And if this incredibly sexy guy wanted to think he was hot... well, he was ok with that too. He pulled Blaine's arm up to the side and fit it underneath his neck so he could curl up against him, resting his head on a strong shoulder.

Blaine pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head, enjoying the lithe, naked form pressed along his side, one leg thrown over his. He could feel Kurt's erection against his thigh and wished he had the energy to take care of that right now but, unfortunately, he needed a few minutes. He still felt like he was floating. Holy fuck, he felt like he was floating, he realized. Was that normal? This was all new to him. It was a little scary, but sooo wonderful.

Kurt toyed with the light dusting of hair on Blaine's chest. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that," he confessed.

"Really? I can't believe what I've been missing out on. How on earth did you learn to do all that?"

Kurt blushed rosily. "Umm, about that. There are two things I should probably tell you."

Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt's soft hair, his smile fading. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I mean," he had to stop and swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue. "It's ok if there was someone else."

Kurt was shaking his head. "No, it isn't that. There's never been anyone else. I'd never even kissed a boy, remember?"

"I know, but that was a few months ago and you were so good just now, and you said there was something you wanted to tell me, so I thought, maybe..." he groaned miserably, wanting to kick himself. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I thought. I just opened my mouth and stuck my foot in it. I'll stop talking now."

"No, it's fine. The truth is I... umm..." Kurt paused, embarrassed. "I've kind of been practicing. I mean, not with - uh, I mean I don't have any - anything," he stammered. "Oh, this is hard. What I mean is, I've practiced - in my mind. Rehearsed, sort of. I just really liked the idea of sucking you off and I started having these fantasies about it."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, his flesh breaking out in goosebumps, but he didn't interrupt. He knew this wasn't easy for Kurt to say.

Kurt nervously fluttered his fingers around Blaine's stomach, glad the other boy couldn't see his face. "When we first met it was just the typical, occasional dream at night, and wishful thinking when I was awake. I kept hoping you would notice me. Look at me as if I wasn't just a friend. Kiss me," he trailed off quietly.

Blaine rubbed comforting circles on his back, waiting silently. He was glad Kurt couldn't see his face. It killed him to think of Kurt lonely and hurting, and he had to blink away the tears that threatened.

"After I enrolled here, and I got to spend every day with you, the dreams were - are - so much more intense. And frequent. Like every night. I started daydreaming in class too, imagining all the things I wanted to do with you. I wanted you so much, Blaine. Being here like this is so amazing. Being able to touch you and kiss you. And taste you." Kurt smiled, remembering what they'd just done. "You are delicious by the way. I'm afraid, now that I know for certain how wonderful it feels to suck you, I'm going need it even more. You'll have to tell me if you don't want that. I never want to do anything you don't like. I want you to be as happy as I am. I'd be ok with not doing it all the time," he lied, crossing his fingers.

"Kurt, you just gave me the best and most intense physical experience of my entire life. And you could never do anything I don't want. Unless you left me," he squeezed Kurt tighter, fear coiling in his gut at the thought. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize how I feel about you."

Kurt tilted his head back and kissed his jaw. "Don't be sorry. We haven't known each other that long, really. Only a few months. I'm just impatient. And horny."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I got that impression. I can't wait to spend more time exploring this new side of you." Blaine stroked Kurt's back and shifted his leg, rubbing his thigh along his still half-erect cock.

"Blaine? Have you ever done this before?"

"Never. I've gone on dates and kissed a few times and done some light petting, but I've never had a real boyfriend and I've never done anything like that. I've wanted to, though," he admitted. "But I don't want you to think I would ever rush you to do anything. Tonight just kind of happened, but that doesn't mean I expect it to happen again. We can just go on dates and kiss and stuff. Anything you want is fine with me."

"You must not have been listening if you think I don't want this to happen again," Kurt admonished. He cupped his hand around Blaine's soft, heavy testicles to make sure there was no misunderstanding. "My point is I don't want to rush _you_. I've wanted this for a while, but I know it's very sudden for you."

Blaine looked up at the ceiling and mouthed a silent "Thank you," then kissed Kurt's hair again. "You're not rushing me at all. So, you've been rehearsing in your mind, huh? Wow. You were freaking amazing. But, I might have said that already. You said there were two things you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. The first was that I'm apparently developing an oral fixation. The second is that I sleepwalk."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've been a sleepwalker for as long as I can remember. It doesn't happen that often anymore, but lately I've been worried that I'd wake up in your bed and I would have blown you and not be able to remember it. I really, REALLY wanted to remember that, if it ever happened." He smiled again. "Now I do have the memory of our first time and I'll never forget it. But, I wanted you to know what's going on in case I ever come to your room acting weird in the middle of the night, or if you wake up with your dick in my mouth."

Blaine laughed. "I've heard it can be dangerous to wake a sleepwalker. So, I make a solemn promise. If I wake up with my dick in your mouth, I'll wait until you're finished and then tuck you into bed with me where I can keep you safe until morning."

"Thank you," Kurt replied with a laugh. "You're the best boyfriend anyone ever had."

"Hmmm. If I'm going to live up to that compliment, I'd better do something about this," Blaine said seductively, reaching down to stroke Kurt. He was rewarded with a high-pitched sighing "Ohhh," that was so sexy he wondered what other sounds he could get his diva to make. He'd always loved his voice, whether he was speaking or singing. He added sighing moans to that list.

He leaned closer to kiss Kurt's fantastic (and multi-talented) mouth and felt a hand come up to tangle in his hair again. Blaine hadn't known until that night that his scalp was such an erogenous zone, but wow did he love it when Kurt did that. The kiss deepened, both of them pouring their hearts into it. Both thinking they could never get enough of the other person.

He pushed Kurt onto his back, lying half on top of him in a reversal of their previous positions. It was his turn to make his boyfriend do some yelling. He didn't have the advantage of a rehearsed dream sequence, so he'd have to make it up as he went along, doing whatever came to mind. Fortunately for Kurt, Blaine had an excellent mind.


	5. Payback

**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

><p>Kurt felt as though his life had finally begun after 17 years of waiting. He was head over heels in love and, miracle of miracles, the boy he loved was kissing him as if he felt the same way.<p>

Blaine pulled back, his hands on either side of Kurt's precious face, to just gaze at him again. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. His thumbs brushed the sides of his face and he leaned down to kiss the corners of his eyes, then trailed kisses down his temple to his ear. He sucked an earlobe between his lips and softly licked the sworls of his ear.

Kurt's eyes rolled toward the back of his head, his mouth falling open when Blaine's tongue swirled around his ear. A shock of electricity flew through his body straight to his groin and his hips spasmed.

Blaine smiled to himself and set about the very serious task of driving his boyfriend out of his damn mind.

He scraped his teeth on a fleshy lobe, then delved his tongue into Kurt's ear. His head was thrown back and he'd started to make the most fascinating little mewling noises. Blaine's cock twitched and began to harden again, startling him. He'd already had two mind-blowing orgasms tonight. He should have been limp and exhausted... Fuck that. He climbed fully on top of his boyfriend and bit down on his neck, growling in personal triumph when his hips thrust again and he whimpered Blaine's name. He felt powerful, knowing he was the person who would reduce Kurt into a quivering, helpless mass of need. Kurt had done the same to him, and fair was fair.

Kurt shivered when he heard and felt the growl against his neck. Blaine was so strong and virile and - and manly! It was definitely in Kurt's nature to be bossy sometimes – lots of times, if he was honest – but what he secretly wanted most was to feel safe, protected and loved. He wanted to be petted and stroked, and made to feel like he belonged to someone. Blaine. He wanted to belong to Blaine. He sighed and arched his neck, offering himself up like an hor'dourves to be nibbled on.

He could feel Kurt's cock, wonderfully hard again and pulsing against his hip, but the other boy didn't try to rush him, didn't demand to be touched. He simply tilted his head and arched his back, his fingers combing tenderly through Blaine's hair. He practically purred, which somehow made Blaine want to ravish him. How the hell did he do that? He was convinced Kurt had absolutely no idea how sexy he was. It just came naturally to him. _An__d he's all mine!_ Blaine thought, crowing to himself.

Blaine shimmied up the bed a little to get the small bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand. His chest was directly above Kurt's face and his muscles flexed as he reached up and over the low headboard. Kurt admired him in wide-eyed fascination. He was so entranced that he almost missed the opportunity to lick a nipple while it was so close to his mouth. Almost.

He groaned and grabbed the lube in a hurry so he could get his hands and mouth back on Kurt's silky skin, where they should be. He dropped the lube onto the bed beside them so it would be within easy reach, then slid back down his boyfriend's sexy body until they were face to face again and he could kiss him senseless.

He pushed his hands under Kurt's head to hold him in place and clashed their mouths together in a rough kiss. He groaned, wanting more, needing to taste as much of his boyfriend's warm mouth as he could. His hands clenched fists full of Kurt's hair, giving him an idea of what he'd been doing to Blaine all night.

Kurt's arms circled his body, holding him tight, needing to feel his full weight pressing him into the mattress. His nails bit into his boyfriend's back, then his hands roamed down to grip his sweet, sweet ass. He wanted to pull all of Blaine right into himself. His hips were rocking of their own accord. The way Blaine was kissing him and pulling his hair was setting him on fire until he couldn't think at all.

The sounds Kurt made were erotic music to Blaine's ears. He moaned almost non-stop into his mouth, his nails biting into his back and his hips thrusting. Blaine had him right where he wanted him. He let his lover hump against him, kissing him hard and giving him just enough time to get tantalizingly, frustratingly close before he pulled away, rolling to the side.

Kurt wailed at the loss of Blaine's mouth on his and the sudden rush of air where his boyfriend had been. He needed every inch of his skin covered by Blaine's hard body or he was going to scream. His hips rose off the bed, desperate for contact, but Blaine was rolling off him and not even his tight grip or digging nails could stop him.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! Please! I need it! Pleasepleaseplease come back!" he begged shamelessly. One hand was trapped under Blaine's hip as he rolled onto his side, the other reached for his own cock.

Blaine grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the mattress to stop him from touching himself. He leaned forward and bit hard into Kurt's flushed chest.

"Aaah!" Kurt gasped, then lay still except for an uncontrollable trembling, and the heaving caused by his rapid, shallow breaths. He tried to slow his breathing, and willed his cock to stop throbbing painfully. He kept his eyes closed, afraid if he looked at Blaine he might come all over himself.

Blaine gently licked the bite mark he had made, although he thought it looked really great there. Kurt was being good now, trying not to come, so he placed small, closed mouth kisses along his chest and collarbone until Kurt's breathing was slightly closer to normal, the trembling had stopped, and he was able to open his eyes.

"Kurt. Sweetheart," Blaine murmured.

He felt Kurt's body relax more and saw the haze of lust in his eyes soften at the endearment.

"Yes, Blaine?" he answered with an adoring smile.

"I want you to remember something for me."

"Anything."

"Payback is a bitch, Honey."

Kurt laughed at the totally unexpected remark and put on his most innocent 'Who me?' expression. "Why, I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Dearest," he said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Blaine growled at him again, earning an adorable little giggle in response. God, he loved this boy so much. "Allow me to demonstrate," he said. Keeping their eyes locked, he skimmed a hand down his taut body until he felt it touch his erection. He trailed his fingers up and down his boyfriend's impressive length, stroking him until Kurt was groaning and thrusting against his hand, his eyes glazing over again. Then he pinched the tip as ruthlessly as Kurt had done to him. He'd loved it but, for the sake of teaching a lesson, he wouldn't admit that out loud.

Kurt hissed and closed his beautiful eyes. Blaine loved watching him and seeing the red flush creep over his skin. It covered his neck and face, making his cheekbones even more prominent, and it turned his pale chest to a splotchy pink that was irresistible. He didn't try to resist. He kissed and licked Kurt's chest and sucked a stiff, pebbled nipple between his lips.

Kurt tugged his right hand out from under Blaine's hip and sunk it back into that glorious head of hair, sighing with pleasure. With his left hand he gripped the sheets to keep from reaching for himself again.

Blaine didn't miss the slight movement, even while busy nuzzling his chest. "Good boy," he praised.

The simple phrase sent unaccountable shivers through Kurt's body, and that reaction spoke volumes to Blaine. He already knew this surprising boy was not only capable of giving orders and handling Blaine with ease, he was damn good at it. Now he also knew Kurt was seriously turned on by having him take that control away and give as good as he got. Could there be a more perfect boyfriend? It didn't matter. Kurt was the only one he wanted.

Blaine's kisses travelled leisurely over Kurt's chest and stomach. He heard a small gasp when he slid lower down on the bed, and he smiled against a hipbone before sucking on his fair skin there.

He decided it would be a good idea to leave a small mark somewhere on his boyfriend's body every day from now on, so Kurt would always be able to look at it and remember that he was Blaine's.

As he sucked a bruise onto Kurt's pelvis, he reached out for the lube, feeling around until he found it. Then he planted teasing kisses on his inner thighs, smiling when he parted his legs without being told. Blaine lifted one of his boyfriend's shapely legs over his head to rest on his shoulder and pressed a kiss onto his scrotum, looking up at his face, which was pointed toward the ceiling, with his lips parted and eyes closed.

"You belong to me now," Blaine said possessively.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I belong to you. Always."

He licked Kurt's balls, rolling them around on his tongue. Kurt sucked in a breath and gripped the sheets tightly in both fists now that he couldn't easily reach Blaine's hair. "Oh, God, please," he whispered.

"Please what?" Blaine teased, his tongue darting out for another lick.

"Please suck me. Please. I need you."

"Mmmm. I like that answer... but I'm not ready yet," he said against the warm flesh he'd been licking, while quietly opening the bottle in his hand.

Kurt whimpered, his knuckles turning white.

Blaine gently sucked a bit of soft skin between his lips and watched it react by drawing up tighter against Kurt's body. He squirted lube into one of his hands and closed the lid with a snap. He felt his boyfriend's hyper-sensitive body jump at the sound.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Kurt squeaked, the muscles of his thighs tense around Blaine's face. "Please don't stop."

_As if I could_, Blaine thought. This was the single best night he'd ever had. The first of countless nights he hoped to have with this man. He lowered his face more and rubbed his cheek against the underside of Kurt's balls. With his unlubed hand he gently pushed aside a cheek to spread him wider, and brushed his tongue across his puckered entrance.

"Oh!" Kurt's hips jerked and his body began to tremble again. "Blaaaaine...," he groaned, pleading.

Blaine did it again, slower, rimming him thoroughly and pushing his tongue into the tight heat.

"Fuck!" Kurt couldn't stop the high-pitched yelp and he slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent it from happening again.

Blaine still hadn't touched the erection in front of his face, which was pulsating with need. He could tell Kurt was close and might come soon whether he touched him or not. He pulled himself into a kneeling position, Kurt's knee crooked over his shoulder, then bent forward and put his mouth near enough for Kurt to feel his warm breath on his aching cock. He circled his own rekindled erection with one hand, then he simultaneously swept his tongue up the length of Kurt's shaft and stroked his tight entrance with lubed fingers.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he slapped his other hand on top of the first.

Blaine tilted forward to take Kurt into his mouth. Not an easy feat with no hands, but he laid his cheek against his taut, quivering stomach and was able to slide his mouth over the head. His tightly wound boyfriend was squeezing him closer with his leg and making lewd sounds into the hands held firmly over his face, so Blaine knew he was doing something right.

Blaine angled himself back up carefully, bringing the long shaft with him so he could lower himself onto it. He swirled his tongue around to get Kurt wet and relaxed his jaw to take more in, a little at a time. Then he sucked and pulled back, tonguing the ridge, but not rising past it. He didn't want his prize to slip out of his mouth.

He stroked Kurt's ass again, rubbing lube all around his entrance, then slowly pushed a slippery finger past the tight ring of muscle. Kurt's hips spasmed again, forcing his cock deeper into Blaine's waiting mouth. Blaine gradually started moving his head, thrusting his finger and stroking himself slowly. Once he had everything going to the same rhythm he picked up the pace.

Kurt was losing his mind. In his 'practice' dreams, he had only envisioned what he would do to Blaine. Why had it never occurred to him what the other boy might do in return? He couldn't believe what was happening right now. Blaine Freaking Anderson was sucking him and fucking him with his finger! _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ He was a quaking mass of nerves. He had absolutely no control over the way his entire body was shaking. It took every ounce of his willpower just to keep his hips from ramming into his boyfriend's face. The thrusting finger had hurt at first, but then the pain disappeared and now it felt incredible. He was really close and he wanted to warn Blaine, but he knew he was making an obscene amount of noise and if he uncovered his mouth he could very well wake the whole building because he felt like he might scream at the top of his air-deprived lungs.

He needn't have worried about the warning. His body was thrumming with a language of its own. Blaine felt him fighting to be still, felt his ass clench tighter and heard the pitch of his muffled sounds change as his words went from incomprehensible (was he speaking French?) to a steady stream of "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Blaine moved faster, pumping his straining erection and thrusting his finger harder just moments before Kurt climaxed wildly and triggered his own orgasm. He grunted around Kurt's cock as they came together. He managed to swallow some of it, but a lot of the fluid got away, dribbling out of his cock-filled mouth.

When they were both completely spent, Blaine gently withdrew his finger and let go of himself to hold his boyfriend's cock instead. He slowly pulled his mouth off and licked him clean. Then he grabbed the towel off the end of the bed and made a half-hearted attempt to wipe up the mess he'd made coming all over himself, Kurt and the sheets.

Kurt was trying to catch his breath, one hand still plastered to his face when Blaine looked up. He weakly climbed up the bed after ducking under the leg wrapped around his neck, peeled Kurt's hand off of his mouth and kissed the vivid, red handprint left on his face.

Kurt's huge eyes were staring, unblinking, at the ceiling. "Blaine," he breathed. He turned his head, trying to make his eyes focus on his lover's face. "Blaine. That was unbelievable. Is it always that good?"

"I don't know," he answered with a tired smile, flopping onto his back. "I don't think so. If it was, no one would ever get anything done."

"You're right. I was already having trouble with you around. I'm screwed."

Blaine smiled. "It won't be easy, but we have to try. We also have to learn to keep the noise down," he said, his practical side showing. "We could get suspended, or maybe expelled if we're caught, I don't know. But I really don't want to have to explain to your father how I got you kicked out of Dalton."

"Noise. Yes. No. Noise bad. Less noise... It'll take a lot of practice," Kurt deadpanned.

He laughed and rolled back toward Kurt, draping an arm over his hips. "You are freaking amazing."

"You already said that," Kurt said with a soft smile.

Blaine leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, Kurt. I know I haven't said that yet, but it's true. I love everything about you."

Kurt was speechless. His eyes brimmed with tears and he pulled Blaine into a tight hug that lasted until he thought his voice would work again. "I love you too. I think I've loved you since the first time I heard you sing," he finally replied. He pulled back to kiss Blaine tenderly. "You've kept me waiting a long time, Blaine Warbler," he said. "For that, you must pay."

Blaine chuckled. "I know. And I want to make up to you for all the time I've wasted."

"That would be difficult. Four. Long. Months," he exaggerated, pausing dramatically. "Do you realize how many blow jobs I could have given you in four months?" he squinted at him and shook his head to emphasize how bad Blaine had been. "At least a hundred. Maybe two!"

The look on Blaine's face was comical. His mouth opened and closed a few times as his mind tried to process the loss of 200 blow jobs from Kurt.

Kurt tried to keep a straight face, but when Blaine stuck out his quivering bottom lip in a pitiful pout he curled up in helpless laughter. "Okay, okay! Stop looking at me like your dog just died. You'll get your blow jobs."

"Really?" He flashed a bright, toothy smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, really. But I don't want my jaw to be so sore that I can't sing." Blaine's eyes went wide and he shook his head to indicate he wouldn't dream of it. "That means no more than one or two a day," he said firmly.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "One. Or two. A day," he repeated weakly.

"Well, I mean except on weekends, when I might want more. But only if there's no performance or rehearsal scheduled."

"Weekends."

"And don't forget. You still have to make it up to me," Kurt reminded.

Blaine hopped out of bed and paced the room, his exhaustion forgotten. "Yes! Absolutely! Anything. Anything you want. Just name it and it's yours. Would you like me to take you to a different mall every weekend and carry all your bags? Go from dorm to dorm and personally notify every student that I'm your slave for life? Crawl behind you on a leash when you walk to class?" He stopped in front of his desk and waited for Kurt to pronounce his sentence.

He watched Blaine stride around the room bare-assed and gorgeous until he stopped and faced him. _I think he asked you a question, Hummel. Gaga, he's hot. What were we talking about? Oh, right. Payback._ "I don't know," he replied. He hadn't actually been listening, but that answer seemed generic enough for whatever the question was. Blaine was still waiting, though, so maybe not. "Umm, what?" He dragged his eyes up to his face.

"How can I make up to you for wasting so much time?" Blaine enunciated, refreshing his memory with a knowing look.

_Oh! Right. That payback._ Kurt looked away from Blaine's distracting display of full-on naked hotness. He turned his mind to the question at hand and put a finger to his chin to strike a thoughtful pose. The pose must have worked too because, after a few moments of tapping his finger, he had an idea for exactly how Blaine could make it up to him. His eyes brightened and his lips curled mischievously. He slowly turned his eyes back to his boyfriend with a wicked grin that made the other boy very nervous.

Kurt studied him, letting him sweat. "I want you to go au naturel," he said at last.

Blaine looked down at his nude form, wondering how much more natural he could get.

"No, no," Kurt shook his head, his eyes still gleaming. "Not your body... Your hair."

Blaine's jaw dropped again. "My hair?" he gulped.

"Your hair," Kurt stated uncompromisingly. "You will let your hair to grow to a minimum of one inch longer than it is now, preferrably two, and you will not attempt to tame those curls without my express permission. I will allow you to use products. I'm not a monster. But said products will be used to enhance, not hide your hair's natural beauty. Understood?"

"Yes?" it was Blaine's turn to squeak. "Are you sure you don't want the door-to-door slave announcement thing?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, although that sounded very interesting. "What I want, is to run my fingers through your hair any time, day or night, without worrying about messing it up. I want plenty of curls to twirl around my fingers when we make out. And I want to hang onto your hair like the reins of a horse when I'm ready to ride you."

Blaine dropped into his desk chair, his legs giving out. He suddenly wished his hair was a lot longer.

"After four months, the hair restrictions will be lifted and it will be up to you to decide whether or not I have any lovely curls to hold onto. Do you accept my terms?"

He nodded dumbly, wanting nothing more than to grant Kurt his every wish. _Holy crap_, he thought. _One night and I'm completely whipped. Who knew it would feel so good?_ He was staring off into space when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Kurt climb off the bed and crawl toward him on all fours, his curvaceous ass swaying. _Hell, yes!_ Whipped or not, Blaine decided he was the luckiest S.O.B. he knew.

Kurt reached him, cupped soft hands around his calves and placed small, loving kisses along his shins, up to his knees. He pushed Blaine's legs apart so he could kneel between them and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging his face to his chest. He felt his wonderful boyfriend stroke his hair, and he tilted his head back to look up at him. "Blaine, I love you so much."

Gone was the confident, imperious diva. In his place was the boy who'd been Blaine's best friend for the last few months; sweet, warm and vulnerable Kurt, gazing at him with eyes full of nervous questions. And love. Blaine simply couldn't comprehend how he hadn't seen it before. "I love you too," he assured him.

"I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Sweetheart."

Kurt kissed his chest and gathered his thoughts. "You have to promise to tell me if I ever say or do something you don't like. No matter how bossy I get, I never want to make you unhappy or uncomfortable. I wouldn't really expect you to change your hair just because I said so, or do anything else you don't want to."

"I know that, Kurt. I feel the same way. Come here." He pulled Kurt onto his lap, where he curled up with a happy sigh. "I promise to tell you if I'm ever uncomfortable or reluctant to do something you want, on the condition that you make me the same promise. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"We can decide on a safe word, just in case."

"A safe word? What's that?"

"Couples who get into kinky, or potentially painful stuff," he felt Kurt stiffen. "Relax, Honey, I don't mean us. Other couples, who want to play rough games, have a safe word that either of them can use anytime they want the other person to stop what they're doing."

"Couldn't they just say stop?"

"That would depend on what kind of games they're playing. Saying stop or pretending not to like it might be part of their role playing."

Kurt was quiet, thinking he really didn't know anything about sex. What kind of sex involves role playing games, he wondered. Then it occurred to him that his diva performance earlier might count as role playing. He obviously had a lot to learn, but he was a very willing student. "Okay. What word should we use?"

"It can be anything we want, but it should be something we wouldn't normally say."

"I wouldn't normally say stop," Kurt said playfully.

Blaine laughed and smacked his bottom. "Neither would I, but I would say 'Don't Stop!' and I wouldn't want you to misunderstand me and actually stop."

"Good point. How about Rachel? I'd definitely never say that!"

"That's a turn-off alright. A little too much of a turn-off," he grimaced. "How about Liberace?"

Kurt laughed. "Liberace is less of a turn-off than Rachel?" He thought about it for a second. "No, you're right, he is. That's perfect."

"Then it's settled. If you're ever too bossy, I'll just say Liberace."

"No, not exactly. Only if I'm too bossy during sex," Kurt corrected. "Any other time, you should just go ahead and do what you're told. Ouch!" he shrieked when Blaine spanked him again. He smiled and nipped Blaine's earlobe. "Stop," he whispered.

**Fin**

**A/N:** That was my very first fanfiction. I hope you liked it! It's unbeta'd, so please forgive any glaring errors. I'm trying to finish the sequel, thanks to all the encouraging comments. Will they do the deed? _Hell, yes!_

Most of you probably recognized the Chris Colfer traits I attributed to Kurt, not to mention Darren's Harry Potter history. I have nothing but love for them both, so I hoped they wouldn't mind.

Obviously I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be on Showtime and this story would be a script. Failing that, Kurt would at least take his shirt off every couple of episodes. He's a fashionista. How hard would it be to write some wardrobe changes into the story? I'm just saying. Also, there would be as many Kurt makeout scenes as there are Finn makeout scenes. Fair is fair and I'm all about equality. Plus, Chris is hella hot.


End file.
